Las vidas peligrosas
by Demonocracy
Summary: Era el mes de Enero, él no tenía ni la menor idea de que día. ¿Había pasado un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Sería Febrero ya? Ya nada importaba, no después de la boda. La boda del amor de su vida, la boda de Isabella Marie Swan con Jacob Black.
**Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es de Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Las Vidas Peligrosas.**

 **Capítulo 1: "Well, it rains."**

« _Well it rains and it pours, when you're out on your own. If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes? »_

 **L** a lluvia caía incesantemente sobre la ciudad de los vientos. La noche en Chicago –a pesar de la lluvia– era movida y apresurada. Las personas corrían y se paseaban por las mojadas calles, enfundadas en gruesos impermeables y bajo enormes sombrillas que eran atrapadas por el viento.

La puerta del departamento 4B se abrió con un estruendo, chocando violentamente contra la pared del otro lado y lanzando las llaves hacia un lugar indefinido entre las penumbras. Un hombre alto, delgado y en notorio estado de ebriedad entró tambaleándose a la habitación.

Chocó con la mesa de centro de la sala y después de maldecir a la progenitora de alguien, se lanzó sobre el sofá, quitándose los zapatos y sin importarle la mojada ropa que se ceñía a su cuerpo.

Se estremeció sin razón y sintió náuseas, sentía que algo faltaba, sabía que algo faltaba. Más no recordaba el qué.

Era el mes de Enero, él no tenía ni la menor idea de que día.

¿Había pasado un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Sería Febrero ya? Ya nada importaba, no después de la boda.

La boda del amor de su vida, la boda de Isabella Marie Swan con Jacob _Theodore_ Black. Ella debía estar disfrutando en ese mismo instante de su luna de miel, sin pensar en él y solamente disfrutando del placer carnal que su reciente esposo podía brindarle.

Y se torturó imaginándolo, pensando en ese hombre besando su pálida piel, bebiendo de sus rosados labios e internándose en su cuerpo como solamente su esposo tendría el derecho de hacerlo.

Y como él nunca podría.

Las nauseas volvieron con más fuerza, obligándolo a arquearse y enterrar el rostro en el sofá, hundiéndose en el dolor y la furia y… la maldita sensación de un corazón roto.

 _« ¡Maldita sea!»_ había pensado _«Yo la amaba… yo la amo…»_

Había bebido horas antes de la boda. Había bebido durante y después de la boda. Y no tenía idea de si algún día iba a detenerse.

Había asistido, claro que sí. Pero ni obligado se iba a atrever a ser el padrino, así que solamente había ido como un maldito invitado más.

Un maldito invitado al que todos habían mirado con lastima y pena, haciéndolo sentir como un perro estúpido, él no tenía que estar ahí, él era el que debía estar con Bella, él tenía que ser el que dijera «acepto» y él era el que debía besar los labios de Bella y hacerla suya.

 _Su_ mujer. No la de Black.

Unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron su autoflagelación. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que el hombre y la mujer entraron sin problema.

― ¿Señor Cullen, _Edward_ Anthony Cullen? ―masculló el hombre, Edward se incorporó, dispuesto a correrlos de su casa.

―No les compraré nada, y si no vienen a vender, gracias, pero en este momento me considero Ateo.

La mujer soltó una risa estúpida, demasiado aguda y fuerte a la vez.

―No, señor Cullen, soy la agente Tanya Denali y él es el agente Garrett Smith, tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas acerca de la desaparición del señor Jacob Black ―dijo mostrándole a Edward una brillante placa dorada.

Él gimió, todos tenían que recordarle que se encontraba el infierno. Trató de enfocarse.

― ¿Jacob Black? ¿Es en serio?

―Sí, él desapareció el pasado 8 de Enero, justo después de la celebración de su boda con la señorit… señora Isabella Black. Los novios habían quedado de verse en el hotel del centro, pues no se irían de luna de miel aún. La señora Black llegó puntualmente. El señor Black, no.

― ¿Y qué demonios creen que le pasó? ―gimió él, de nuevo.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

―Señor Cullen, aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotros ―y caminó hacia la esquina del sofá y… encendió una lámpara dejando a Edward momentáneamente ciego.

Edward estudió a la chica, era demasiado simple y común. Tal vez no tanto; cabello rojo pálido –claro, muy claro, casi del color de las fresas–, los ojos azules y demasiado alegres como para ser una mujer policía y pensó que en cualquier otro momento ella le habría parecido atractiva. Más no fue así.

Observó al hombre, de traje negro y una corbata oscura, su cabello rubio y su piel bronceada no le otorgaban el aspecto de un policía, más la Glock milímetros que colgaba de sus caderas te hacia replanteártelo.

― ¿Dónde se encontraba usted el 8 de Enero entre las 8pm y 5am del día siguiente?

Él sonrió, sin razón aparente.

― ¿Creen que lo he secuestrado? ―se burló.

―Limítese a contestar, señor Cullen.

―No sé donde rayos estaba después de la fiesta, un bar, algo así.

―Conteste con sinceridad, señor, o tendremos que vernos obligados a llevarlo a la delegación.

― ¡No recuerdo! ¡No sé ni que día es hoy! Pero sé porque lo hice, porque Black se casó, si, ese maldito se casó con mi Isabella, y me la quitó. Y ella aceptó frente al sacerdote y lo besó. Así que me divertí con una chica que estaba cerca, restregándole a Isabella que yo también podía ser feliz sin ella y luego me fui de bar en bar ahogándome en mi propia mierda.

Soltó un sollozó, se sintió estúpido.

¿No era su culpa que Isabella hubiera corrido a brazos de Jacob cuando él la botó sin pensarlo dos veces? ¿No era su culpa no haber valorado lo que tenía hasta que ella fue de Jake? Él había ido a reclamarla como suya y había golpeado a Jacob por ser un amigo de mierda, pero Isabella había intervenido, del lado de Jacob, donde ahora pertenecía.

No a Edward, nunca más.

Los policías intercambiaron una mirada que Edward no notó, pero de algún modo le creían.

― ¿Está usted usando la misma ropa del día de la boda, señor? ―preguntó la mujer.

Edward bajó la mirada y observó el traje que Alice le había dado para la boda de su Bella. Sintió náuseas de nuevo.

Él asintió.

―Sí, ¿podría usted decirme que día es hoy? ―masculló Edward.

―12 de enero ―dijo el hombre con una voz tensa mientras recorría el apartamento de Edward, era un caos total―. 13 de enero, realmente.

Edward asintió otra vez y se pasó una mano por el rostro, también cuatro días habían pasado sobre él y no recordaba nada. Cómo si lo necesitara.

―Entonces le perdieron la pista a Jacob por unos días, podría estar donde sea; secuestrado, en un hospital, huyendo. Como si me importara ―suspiró.

―Tenía entendido que eran amigos ―recriminó ella.

―Exacto: éramos ―remarcó.

―Bien, ¿Sabe? Esta no es la hora perfecta para realizar un interrogatorio, sobre todo debido a su estado ―gruñó Garrett, señalando las manchas que la lluvia sobre Edward había dejado en el sofá blanco y _–ya no tan_ – inmaculado―, así que mañana visítenos en la estación a mediodía. Por favor, evítese el dolor de que yo venga por usted personalmente.

―Oh, ¿Cree conocer el dolor? ―gruñó Edward.

― ¡Bien! ―interrumpió Tanya a su compañero antes de que dijera palabra alguna―. Señor Cullen, dese una ducha, aféitese y llame a su madre. Creíamos tener dos desapariciones pero ahora que usted está aquí sólo el señor Black está… ausente.

― ¿Cómo esta… _Bella_? ―preguntó. Tenía que hacerlo.

 _Sí, maldito masoquista, disfruta tu momento._

―Destrozada ―dijo la mujer.

Y entonces supo que no podría dormir aunque lo intentara, que tenía que ir a verla.

Justo ahora.


End file.
